rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon (Elysian Knights)
“Aww, what’s wrong, Little Angel? Are you scaaaared? Pathetic.”-Demon to Cecilia. Demon is the named used by a malevolent entity housed inside the mind of Cecilia Acheron. She is a supporting antagonist in Elysian Knights. Appearance While Demon has the ability to take on a variety of forms (based mostly on Cecilia’s fears and emotions), she most commonly appears as a shroud of black smoke in the shape of a young girl with bob-shaped hair. In this form, she has a visible mouth with red, razor-sharp teeth twisted into an inhumanly wide grin and glowing red eyes. Demon also has black wings which resemble broken glass. Personality Demon is an extremely cruel and sadistic being. She enjoys remorselessly tormenting Cecilia by bullying or mocking her, especially when she’s at her most vulnerable. She also likes distracting her or getting her attention, and is greatly irritated when ignored. Demon holds no regard for the lives of any human being and has zero empathy for them, and is also infuriated when she sees any human enjoying themselves, *especially* Cecilia. She also gets quite angry when she sees anyone else torturing, bullying or hurting the girl other than herself. In reality though, she is always hurt and angry that she never had a chance to live a normal, happy life, and thus takes out her anger by tormenting Cecilia. She also wants to take revenge on the people responsible for her (Demon’s) current condition and has no problem with using the girl to meet those ends. A rather curious thing to note is that Demon has no idea *why* she does the things she does, but doesn’t care to try to figure out why because it is fun. Background For as long as she could remember, Demon had been wandering the streets after the Pandora had destroyed the only life she knew at a very young age. Cold, hungry, and alone. Nobody helped her and nobody cared, and she never understood why. The girl had a dark power sealed within her, a power that allowed her to REDACTED. The girl would never learn of this power until it was too late for her to be saved. One day, the Pandora once again stormed the city she wandered in, so the poor girl hid in a dark alleyway. She was then found by a strange man, and was knocked cold before she had the chance to even scream. She woke up in a dark chamber, her arms restrained by chains. Every day from there on out the man who had abducted her would torture her, with a whip, needles or his bare hands (nothing sexual though, I assure you), and every day more and more of the girl’s power would release itself in a fit of anguish from the pain the man caused her. Every time, this power would begin to corrupt her and she would descend further and further into darkness. Finally, one day, she snapped from all the torment and underwent a complete transformation into CLASSIFIED, but then before she could exact her vengeance, a hooded man and his scientist stopped her right in her tracks, and ripped out the phylactery from where her heart used to be, and so she faded away.... However, Demon would soon find herself waking up in the mind of another young girl, with very little memory of her own life. She could see into the girl’s past memories, and into the present through the girl’s own eyes. She became aware of any thought the girl had. Demon watched as the girl suffered, and oddly found herself entertained. She saw every memory where the girl was happy and spent time with her family, and was infuriated that it wasn’t her. She also bore a strong hatred towards the girl’s tormentors. The same people who brought hell to Demon herself. From there on out, Demon would whisper things to the girl from within her head, talk of murder, vengeance, torturing the ones who caused pain to them both. After all, maybe this worm could prove some use to her. Finally, once the girl had awakened her powers, Demon appeared to her physically and tried to convince her to destroy their captors, but instead she only chose to escape her hell. Displeased at the girl’s actions, Demon instead focused her efforts on taunting and tormenting the girl with words, hallucinations and also the occasional headache. If this girl wouldn’t do what she asked of her, she would just instead break her by force. The girl called her a Demon. Having forgot her real name, Demon decided to call herself just that. The girl was then found by some other humans and taken to an orphanage, where she was very unstable and erratic, and was often kept away from the other kids. Overtime however, the girl began to improve - albeit still timid and melancholic - and grew used to Demon’s cruelty, much to her frustration. One day, a new boy arrived to the orphanage, and acted very similar to her upon her initial arrival. Demon managed to convince her host to pursue a ridiculous dream to end the suffering of more orphans, and she decided to attend Minerva Academy. As she examined her work, Demon smiled. So began the tale of how she exacted vengeance on those who ruined her. Powers & Abilities Demon exists only within Cecilia’s mind, and is aware of everything she is seeing and thinking and can view her memories at any time. Demon can also to manifest visually to her as a sort of hallucination which only *she* can see and interact with. Demon can also alter her physical form at will, but mainly chooses a humanoid form. Whenever Demon wants to talk to Cecilia privately, the latter will be put in a catatonic state while the two talk in her mind. Demon can also manipulate her dreams and turn them into nightmares, as well as manifest herself within them. She can also cause Cecilia to have headaches, and is even capable of telekinetically manipulating the physical environment around them both, however it is not that powerful, and Demon only really uses telekinesis when her host is being bullied. She also possesses mind control, but can only do that if her target is in very close proximity to Cecilia, and even then it is not very powerful. However, when Cecilia has transformed into her Angel form, Demon has the ability to project herself into the physical world and can use all her various Angel powers. However the physical projection is actually not Demon herself, it’s only a *projection*, and as such the real Demon is still inside Cecilia’s head. Literally. Trivia * Demon would speak in a British/Australian accent, despite that neither country exists in the Elysian Knights universe. * She is based off of Seele Vollerei‘s split personality from Honkai Impact 3. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Female Character Category:Villain